Gakuen Alice IM
by LonerBlackCat5
Summary: Everyone at Gakuen Alice has been given a laptop! What kind of crazy things will happen when evryone can now chat online with each other?
1. Mikan's Name

LonerBlackCat5:Yo people!

Mikan: You're not gonna do a Shugo Chara! Fic? Why?

LonerBlackCat5: Cuz.....well I don't have an answer I just wanted to try something else. XD

Natsume:*smirks* This is gonna be fun.

Mikan: *glaces at Natsume* I don't like the sound of that.

LonerBlackCat5: Lol! I guess I tend to make the story more to the guy's liking huh? Natsume would you plea....

Natsume: No.

LonerBlackCat5: *whispers to Natsume* Do it or Mikan's Ruka's.

Natsume: LonerBlackCat5 does not own Gakuen Alice! Now TYPE!!!

LonerBlackCat5: Ok! Ok! Just don't burn me!

* * *

Gakuen Alice IM name's:

MikanX)- Mikan

BlackFire - Natsume

AnimalLover – Ruka

NanoGirl – Hotaru

ShadowMaster – Tsubasa

* * *

MikanX) and NanoGirl are online.

MikanX): HOTARU!!!!3

NanoGirl:....baka

MikanX): *looks hurt*

NanoGirl: that won't work on me

ShadowMaster has joined in.

ShadowMaster: Hey Mikan! Hotaru

MikanX): Sempaiiiiiii!!!!!!!!

NanoGirl: hey

ShadowMaster: isn't it great that the academy gave everyone laptops?

MikanX): YES!! now I can e-mail Ji-chan and everyone else! ^^

ShadowMaster: and u can surf the web

MikanX): YA!!! :D

BlackFire and AnimalLover have joined in

MikanX): Hey Natsume! Ruka!

AnimalLover: Hey

BlackFire: MikanX)? what the hell is that?

MikanX): it's a smiley face! see X)

BlackFire: ....you should put your name as Polka-dots

MikanX): PERVERT!!!

ShadowMaster: were we forgotten?

AnimalLover: I like your name Mikan

MikanX): thanks Ruka-pyon! :)

BlackFire: I still think u should change it to Polka-dots

BlackFire: or whatever underware u're wearing today

MikanX): MAKE ME!! XP

AnimalLover: Natsume?

ShadowMaster: what's he up to?

NanoGirl: maybe he took Mikan seriously

MikanX): hey guys Natsume just walked into my room

AnimalLover and ShadowMaster: SHIT!!!

MikanX): what's wrong? hey why's Natsume staring at my laptop?

ShadowMaster: oh no! groans

MikanX) name has been changed to Polka-dots

AnimalLover: he actually did it...

NanoGirl: plug your ears

Polka-dots: NATSUME!!!!!!

BlackFire: there NOW the name works

Polka-dots: no it doesn't! and if i'm getting my name changed to a nickname YOU made then you should change your's!!!

BlackFire: no

NanoGirl: just change your name back baka

Polka-dots: ya I could do that!

BlackFire: do it and I burn your hair

Polka-dots: ya right besides the name doesn't work today!

BlackFire: ....why not?

Polkadots: i'm not wearing polka-dots today! XP

NanoGirl: you really shouldn't have said that

Polka-dots: huh?

BlackFire has just left the chat

Polka-dots: ....no way am I falling for it again!

ShadowMaster: run Mikan!

Polka-dots has left the chat

AnimalLover: should we go help her?

NanoGirl: i'll help for 500 yen

ShadowMaster: isn't she your best friend?

NanoGirl: helping that baka is hard enough, protecting her from Natsume is even worse

ShadowMaster: ...do u know something we don't?

AnimalLover: nvm that let's just go help her!

ShadowMaster and AnimalLover have just left the chat

NanoGirl: i'm going to go eat some crab brains

NanoGirl has left the chat

* * *

LonerBlackCat5: There! My first try on a IM fic! What do you think?

Mikan: WHY DID U HAVE TO DO THAT TO ME!? *cries*

LonerBlackCat5: I'm sorry Mikan I had to for the good of the story. Beside you don't have it as bad as Amu.

Amu: *suddenly appears out of nowhere* What happens to me?

LonerBlackCat5: uh oh. Oh nothing....I HAVE TO POST IT OR ELSE EMOHEATS AND CYEN WILL GET ME!!! Ikuto will like it though. And Natsume is gonna _love_ the next two chapters of this....I think.

Ikuto & Natsume: *come up behind their respective girls and hug them from behind* Sweet!

Amu & Mikan: HELP!!!

LonerBlackCat5: You girls don't know just how lucky you both are! *sigh* Read and Review!!! BTW this story will be updated randomly so....expect it when you see it! XD


	2. SA Family Tree

LonerBlackCat5: Ya! New Chapter!!! XD

Mikan: Ya!!!! *is all hyped up*

LonerBlackCat5: *snickers* u don't know what's gonna happen do u?

Mikan: Nope! X)

LonerBlackCat5: .....and she's happy about it.....

Hotaru: She's an idiot what did u expect?

LonerBlackCat5: True enough. Hotaru could u....

Hotaru: 500 yen.

LonerBlackCat5: ....fine.

Hotaru: LonerBlackCat5 does not own Gakuen Alice. Oh and there's an important author's note at the end. Read it or else I'll use the baka gun on you.

* * *

**Gakuen Alice IM name's:**

Polka-dots - Mikan

BlackFire - Natsume

AnimalLover – Ruka

NanoGirl – Hotaru

ShadowMaster – Tsubasa

Cloner- Misaki

* * *

Polka-dots, ShadowMaster, & Cloner have signed in.

Polka-dots: Tsubasa-sampai! Misaki!

Cloner: Hey Mikan, Tsubasa

ShadowMaster: Hey girls

Cloner: Mikan why's your name Polka-dots?

Polka-dots: Natsume changed it and he said that if I change it back he'll burn my hair!

Cloner: that's harsh

Polka-dots: yeah :(

ShadowMaster: can't u nullify it?

Polka-dots: ....u're right!

Cloner: ......problem solved

AnimalLover has signed in.

Polka-dots: hey Ruka-pyon!

AnimalLover: hey! btw I have something u 3 will want to hear

Cloner: what?

AnimalLover: Natsume just found out about the SA family tree

ShadowMaster: so?

Cloner: wasn't Natsume put down as Ruka's bro so therefore our son?

Polka-dots: O.o

ShadowMaster: ....should I be scared?

BlackFire has signed on.

Cloner: we'll know now

BlackFire: HOW THE HELL AM I SHADOW'S SON!?!?

Cloner: and mine not to mention Ruka's bro

BlackFire: .....what's that make Polka? my sister?

Polka-dots: NO!

ShadowMaster: no she's.....wait Mikan's all the way on the other side!

AnimalLover: her and Hotaru started it

Cloner: and her parents were those 2 uhhh....Yuka and sensei wasn't it?

ShadowMaster: ya...I should've put Mikan as my daughter..... :(

Polka-dots: does that mean we have to make a new 1?

ShadowMaster: no I'll just have u 'marry' 1 of my 'sons'

Polka-dots: but i'm Tono's wife aren't I?

Cloner: nope

Polka-dots: ok! :)

ShadowMaster: now who will be Mikan's 'husband'?

BlackFire: polka's mine

Polka-dots: what?! no!!

BlackFire: I stole your underwear, a look at your chest, and your 1st kiss

Cloner: WHAT!!!???

AnimalLover: O.O

ShadowMaster: WHAT DID U DO TO MY KOHAI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

BlackFire: and seeing as how she keeps crying and whining about not being able to get married thanx to me....

Polka-dots: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries*

Cloner: it's ok Mikan sigh ttyl i'm gonna go comfort Mikan

Cloner has signed off

Polka-dots: i hate u Natsume!

Polka-dots has signed off

BlackFire: i think it's time to change polka's name

BlackFire has signed off

ShadowMaster: how hard do u think it'll be to stop him this time?

AnimalLover: very but we should still try

ShadowMaster: i just hope he doesn't kill us....

ShadowMaster has signed off

AnimalLover: same

AnimalLover has signed off

* * *

LonerBlackCat5: Ta-dah!!! Another amazing chapter by yours truely.

Mikan: I'M MARRIED TO NATSUME!!??!!??

LonerBlackCat5: Hey at least you have a hot, smexy guy who likes you!

Mikan:....you ok?

LonerBlackCat5: Ya. Hey you better run Natsume is on his way to help with chapter 3 and trust me you don't want to be here because if you think this chapter was bad wait until you see the next one and the Gakuen Alice, Shugo Chara crossover I'm gonna do!

Mikan: *bolts*

LonerBlackCat5: *sigh* she's soooo f*ing lucky.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT MUST READ!!!**

Ok first I wasn't kidding when I said I'm gonna do a Gakuen Alice, Shugo Chara crossover. This **should **be started some time during summer if not a little earlier. Second I'm taking requests to be in this story (send a message saying what name you would like used and if there is anything particular you want to say). Third, and I can't believe I'm doing this, I'll be taking story requests (message me with request on manga/book/ect & I'll see what I can do. Plus what kind of story. I'll say who requested it but, if there are stories that are really similar I'll just put them togeter.) but, there's a limit. I will post on my page what's going on because I've got beta reading for nicegal1 and homework and everything else. So check my page to see what's going on under the **LATEST NEWS **section.

Oh ya! And the date chapters for Girl's Club are underway!

_LonerBlackCat5_


End file.
